Desire of Love
by Yamito
Summary: bisakah aku berharap hatimu hanya untuk ku satu-satunya.. /SasuNaru/ (repost) chapter END
1. Chapter 1

_Tidak ada apa yang lebih membahagiakan, apabila orang yang disukai tanya tentang hal ini_ ….

"Dobe-chan, mau jadi kekasihku?"

 _Waaaa! Akhirnya! Impianku akan tercapai! Di mana impianku adalah pergi berkencan dan pulang sekolah bersama akan tercapai…_

 _Romantisnya…_

 **.**

 **.**

Judul : Desire of love

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto , I don't take any material profit.

Warning : boyXboy, shounen-ai, typo, OOC, percubaan untuk menulis dalam Indonesia, kesalahan bahasa dan menulis. Tidak mematuhi EYD, EBI( benar gak?), Typos everywhere..

Ide diambil dari komik yang sering dibaca sejak 10 tahun lepas jadi lupa judul komik nya.. ada yang mau membantu mengingatinya?

By : Mooruku

Happy reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Romantisnya…._

"Sasuke-teme, pulang sekolah kita pergi berkencan, yuk?" tanya seorang laki-laki manis berambut blonde acak-acakan sedang tersenyum lebar kepada seorang laki-laki berwajah datar.

"Tidak, Dobe." Jawab pemuda tersebut tanpa perasaan. Terasa angin lembut bertiup ke arah mereka berdua.

Prankkkkk… terdengar bunyi kaca khayalan di pecahkan oleh seorang lelaki berwajah datar dan berambut _chicken butt style_ atau dikenali sebagai Sasuke Uchiha oleh para peminat anak ayam ini (hangus di chidori).

"Tidak mau?! Tapi kan! Kita sudah satu minggu jadian tapi tak pernah pergi berkencan walau satu kali pun!" Protes si rubah kecil yang hampir mengamuk.

"Jangan marah Dobe! Aku masih sibuk!"

"Jadwal ku padat. Hari ini saja masih perlu hadir rapat untuk urusan sekolah. sekarang juga adalah masa yang paling sibuk untuk kami semua.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah waktunya?."teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata kearah sasuke.

"Jangan marah sayang! Lain kali ya kita pergi berkencan?" sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Jumpa nanti ya! Jaa"

"hmmppphh! Asisten ketua osis tu lebih kelihatan sebagai pacar si teme dibandingkan aku. Bikin kesal aja!" Naruto memerhatikan mereka berdua sambil mengerutu di dalam hati.

 _Disebabkan Sasuke adalah Ketua Osis SMA, jadinya dia selalu sibuk. Jangan kan kata berkencan, mau pulang sekolah bersama juga tiada waktu. Tambah lagi, Sasuke selalu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis cantik juga para uke yang kawaii, ini mungkin kerana Sasuke sendir juga adalah seorang pangeran di sekolah._

 _Walaupun status ku kini sudah bertukar menjadi kekasih aka uke nya yang tampan #uhuk..uhukk… perasaan bimbang itu tetap ada apabila melihat nya dikelilingi oleh mereka semua #pundung…._

 _Tapi… adakah aku dianggap sebagai kekasih oleh Sasuke?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting.. ting.. ting..(bunyi bell)

"Ermmmmm… semalaman tidak bisa tidur kerana memikirkan masalah hubungan kami dan lihatlah mataku sudah mirip Gaara-chan.." bisik Naruto perlahan sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana (narcist ini anak).

"Naru-chan, ada laki-laki mau berjumpa katanya ada hal penting." Panggil teman sekelas naruto.

" _Laki-laki? Sasuke-teme ke?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mencari orang yang dimaksudkan oleh teman sekelasnya tadi sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal sehingga melihat seseorang berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

"hello Naruto.. maaf mengganggu.. Tolong terima surat ku ini." Ujar laki-laki itu yang memiliki perawakan yang mirip seperti Sasuke.

"Ehh! Kau nie..? siapa ya? Sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengambil surat yang dihulurkan kepadanya.

"Surat apa ya? Bisik Naruto perlahan sambil membelek surat tersebut.

"Naruto.. Sebenarnya.. aku ada sesuatu yang mau dikatakan.. Sebenarnya.. aku.. Sudah.. lama….."

"Naruto, di sini rupanya kau.. hoamm (anggap je bunyik menguap).. Lelah aku mencarimu di sekeliling sekolah, rubah kecil.. _mendokusai_ " Shika secara tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Sai.

Mendengar bunyi menguap dari seseorang yang telah Naruto hafal _trademark_ nya, sambil memutar kepala kearah kiri dimana arah kedatangan si sekretaris osis pemalas.

"Err… berhenti memanggilku rubah shika! Teriak tak jelas Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibir kecilnya..

"Iya..iya.. terserahlah, Rubah…"

"Tadi Uchiha-san minta tolong pada aku agar menghantarkan ini kepada Naru. Uchiha-san berpesan untuk mengatakan bahawa dia minta maaf kerana tak dapat menemani mu, dia sibuk dengan urusan osis yang menumpuk.

"Terima Kasih, tapi… apa ni?

"Entah lah.. tapi katanya kau pasti suka." Perlahan Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto sambil mengumamkan mendokusai sambil mengosok kepalanya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka bungkusan tersebut dan melihat ke dalamnya.

" _waaaa.. ramen kegemaranku.. aku Cuma pernah mengatakan sekali saja pada nya itu pun sewaktu hari pertama jadian. Tak sangka dia mengingatinya.. hihihihi…"_

"Naruto..tunggu..aku masih belum habis cakap.. Sai menghela napas lelah ketika melihat pemergian Naruto.

Naruto berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dan melupakan seseorang yang mungkin ada hal penting mau disampaikan kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hei, sudah waktunya pulang.."

"ok.. ayo pulang"

Naruto berjalan mengabaikan kedua makhluk tak jelas itu sambil tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang putih dan tersusun rapi. Terus menuju ruangan OSIS. Sambil mengumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang dengar.

"walaupun kami tidak dapat keluar berkencan berdua, makan ramen berdua juga bukanlah satu idea yang buruk dan pasti akan terlihat sangat romantis.. hihi .. Perkara kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuatkan hati ku berbunga-bunga dan gembira sepanjang hari .." naruto bermonolog sendirian.

.

.

Naruto tiba di depan pintu OSIS . Perlahan tangannya mencapai tombol pintu setelah membetulkan pegangan nya terhadap bungkusan ramen supaya tidak terjatuh.

"SELAIN ANGGOTA OSIS DILARANG MASUK"

Clekk…. Treeekkk…

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya, perlahan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil memutarkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan untuk mecari sosok yang dicintainya. Dan mengabaikan tulisan yang di tampal di depan pintu.

"Eh, tak ada orang pun disini?!"

"Hmmm.. Mungkin sasuke sedang menghadiri rapat bersama anggota OSIS yang lain.. kotornya ruangan OSIS ni huk..huk.. terlalu banyak habuk" perlahan naruto menuju meja yang paling dekat dan meletakkan bungkusan ramen nya ke atas meja.

"baiklah, sementara menunggu Sasuke selesai rapat Naru akan membantu sasuke dengan membersihkan ruangan ini.."

Naruto mengambil peralatan pembersih yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Dan memulakan misinya untuk membersihkan ruangan itu dengan semangat yang membara. Dan melupakan larangan yang telah di tampal di depan pintu bilik OSIS.

.

.

.

"lelah ya sasuke-kun.. rapat kali ini agak lama untuk diselesaikan.."

"hn"

Naruto yang sedang menyusun di dalam ruangan tertulis 'bilik data pelajar' mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang sedang berbicara di dalam ruangan utama bilik OSIS.

"Sasuke sudah pulang? Nasib aku berada di bilik ini jadi boleh aku memberikan sasuke kejutan..hehe.. fikir naru secara ringkas dengan otaknya yang dobe seperti tidak memikirkan permasalahan lain yang akan timbul kerana perbuatannya kini adalah satu kesalahan besar sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Surprise Sasuke! Mari kita makan ramen bersama-sama!" jerit naruto mengejutkan kedua orang yang berada di ruangan itu dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

"Naru-chan? Apa yang Naru-chan buat disini? Karin menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

" …"Sasuke hanya terpaku menatap Naruto yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari bilik rahsia pelajar.

Sementara di pihak Naruto pula hanya mampu mematung sambil melihat kearah ramen miliknya yang sudah dihabiskan separuh oleh Sasuke dan Karin.

"Ramen itu…"naruto menunduk sambil mengumam dengan aura yang mengelap di sekitar tubuh mungil miliknya.

"Ah, ramen nie? Kau yang bawa ke sini dobe? Aku pikir Shikamaru yang lupa memberikannya kepadamu.."

" _Ramen itu milikku… Ramen itu milikku.."_ Naruto terdiam sambil menatap ramen miliknya yang sedang dimakan oleh SasuKarin.

"Pelajaran telah selesai? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Hanya anggota Osis saja yang boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan ini"

"walaupun kita adalah pasangan kekasih, bukan bererti kamu boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan ini sesuka hatimu. Disini banyak data penting.

Naruto masih menundukkan kepalanya " _tapi itu adalah ramen kepunyaanku_ …"

" _Ianya kepunyaan aku seorang!"_ batin Naruto memberontak.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun! Jangan terlalu serius! Naru-chan juga tak sengaja kan? Sekarang ni taka pa lah kan? Lagipun Naru-chan juga sudah masuk dan membersihkan ruangan ini menjadi lebih rapi dan kemas. Mari kita makan ramen sama-sama. Ini untuk Naru-chan, jangan ngambek pada Sasuke-kun ya?" Karin menghulurkan ramen kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat Karin menghulurkan ramen kearahnya membuat kan kemarahan Naruto meningkat. "Jangan sentuh ramen ku! Ramen itu milikku, bukan kau! Reflek Naruto sambil mendorong Karin sehingga jatuh dan menyebabkan ramen tumpah ke lantai.

" _Iittaii..ittaii.._ Tangan ku terkilir…."

Sasuke segera berlutut untuk melihat keadaan Karin yang terjatuh kerana didorong oleh Naruto "Sakit ke?!"

"Dobe! Perbuatanmu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Masuk ke ruangan OSIS tanpa kebenaran, dan sekarang menyebabkan asistan OSIS cedera. Kau ku hukum untuk membersihkan halaman sekolah selama dua minggu! Mengerti!"

"Apa?!" Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan keadaan Karin yang tercedera hanya mampu terdiam mendengar arahan dari Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau kau mau makan ramen itu dengan orang lain, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? _Aku..aku Cuma mau berada disampingmu teme. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini._ Naruto membatin sedih. _Aku sudah salah faham! Teme tak kan pernah memerhatikanku dengan istimewa. Walaupun statusku adalah kekasih mu, tapi kau tak pernah memperlakukan ku seperti itu._

"Dobe.. Apa yang kau marah? Itu hanyalah ramen, bukan hal yang penting?

"Itu penting bagiku, Teme! Kau tidak mengerti.. hikkss..hikss…"

"Maaf.. mungkin kau betul Naruto. Aku memang tak ngerti perasaanmu.. Mungkin kita juga tak patut bersama sebelum memahami antara satu sama lain.. Aku letih Naruto…

"Gomenn.. kalau aku buat kau rasa letih selama ini, betul juga.. Baik kita jangan memaksa diri untuk terus bersama..kita… Putus…."

Naruto berlari meninggalkan ruangan OSIS selepas mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto "tu..tunggu Naru…"

Karin segera berdiri mau mengejar Naruto "kenapa jadi begini?! Naru-chan..tunggu dulu.. Sasuke-kun! Cepat kejar.."

Sasuke hanya diam mematung melihat Naruto berlari keluar tanpa berniat mau mengejar kerana masih shock dengan perkataan yang diucapkan olehnya.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di koridor sedikit lebih jauh dari ruangan OSIS.

"semuanya sudah terlambat .."ucap Naruto perlahan sambil mengelap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Naruto, sudahlah.. Jangan menangis lagi! Aku sudah melihat semuanya tadi! Seseorang yang mirip Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya"

".. huh? _.. rupanya dia, Sai.. kenapa aku masih mengharapkan kedatangan Si Teme tu!_ Naruto mengatakan di dalam hati bimbang melukai hati sosok di hadapannya saat ini dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dan memperlihatkan wajah sedih.

"Maaf mengatakan ini.. tapi kalo aku yang menjadi kekasihmu, aku takkan melukakan hati mu sampai sebegini. Aku dah lama mencintai mu, Naru.. mau menjadi kekasih ku? Aku akan menolongmu untuk melupakan Uchiha-san.

Hiks.. hikss.. hiksss.. huwaaaaaaaa…. Naruto menangis pilu dengan suara yang menyakitkan telinga bagi sesiapa yang mendengarnya.. Naruto duduk dan memeluk kedua lutut , masih terdengar jelas isakkan tangisan walaupun naru menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk kedua lutut nya.

" _Kenapa orang yang aku cintai tu bukan Sai..? Kenapa Sasuke tak mencoba memujukku dengan mengejar dan memberikan penjelasan? Kenapa? Kenapa?!"_

 _Bersambung_

 **NOTES****

 **Fic ini awalnya ditulis dalam bahasa melayu dan banyak kekurangan.. dan puuppp** muncul ibu peri….**

 **Special thanks for**

 *** ThaneaZwarteaRoss untuk mengubah dari bahasa melayu** **bahasa Indonesia**

 *** Versyaa kerana mau mengecheck tanda baca..**

 *** Mushi-kara-chan kerana mau membantu membuat cover ini..**

 **Seterusnya..**

 **Mohon saran dan kritik ya** **..**

 **SasuNaru Lover! Yeahhh!..**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Desire of love

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto , I don't take any material profit.

Warning : boyXboy, shounen-ai, typo, OOC, percubaan untuk menulis dalam Indonesia, kesalahan bahasa dan menulis. Typo's everywhere dan bahasa yang mungkin akan kurang dipahami!

Ide diambil dari komik yang sering dibaca sejak 10 tahun lepas jadi lupa judul komik nya.. ada yang mau membantu mengingatinya?

By : Mooruku

Happy reading!

 _Kenapa orang yang aku cintai bukan kamu?_

 _Kenapa Sasuke tak mau mengejarku untuk memberikan penjelasan?!_

Chapter 2

Skip time setelah Naruto menjalani hukumannya selama 2 minggu.

Naruto pov

 _Kami telah berpisah…_

 _Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa mengerjakan tumpukan perkerjaannya. Ia kerjakan dengan serius hingga masalah antara kami juga ikut tenggelam dengan rutinitasnya._

 _Mungkin juga hanya diriku saja yang memusingkan hubungan kami._

 _Di tambah hukuman membersihkan halaman sekolah selama 2 minggu!_

 _Ermm…._

 _(Naruto pov end)_

"Psstt..pstt..dengar dengar, dia itu pacar ketua OSIS."

"Iya, dia juga kan yang memukul asisten OSIS. Dasar rubah liar!"

Terlihat beberapa orang pelajar sedang membicarakan mengenai kelakuan Naruto sembari melihat kearahnya yang sedang menyapu halaman sekolah.

'S _udah masuk ke ruangan OSIS tanpa izin, juga gara-gara hanya karena ramen,aku telah memukul asisten OSIS. Dan akibatnya, dihukum oleh Ketua OSIS yang juga adalah kekasihku!_

 _Hiks..Hiks.. penyesalan selalu datang terlambat!'_ ratap Naruto dalam hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh cengeng. Aku orang yang kuat dan tak mudah menyerah!" Naruto mengosok mata dan mukanya untuk menghilangkan jejak airmata yang mengalir.

.

.

"Ah, Naruto!" Panggil Sai sembari berlari kearah Naruto yang sedang melakukan hukumannya.

"Erm.. Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Sai kepada Naruto.

"Eh, terima kasih tapi tidak ada yang perlu dibantu Sai." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis kearah Sai manakala tangannya masih terus mengurus sampah-sampah yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Naruto.

 _Namanya Sai. Dan dia sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia juga telah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada ku kemarin dengan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku,tapi sejujurnya hatiku masih mencintai Si teme dan aku menolak cintanya. Dan sekarang, kami adalah sahabat baik._

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, gerak-gerik mereka sedang diamati oleh seseorang yang menempati hati Naruto. Karena mereka berdua tanpa sadar atau dengan sengaja sedang berada tepat beberapa meter didepan jendela ruang OSIS.

"Sasuke-kun, apa pendapatmu tentang….. Sasuke? Sasuke-kun!?"

" _Kita kan sedang rapat, tolong beri tanggapan?"_ Samar-samar terdengar bisikan protes dari para anggota Osis yang mengikuti rapat.

"Lihat apa? Phuu..!" Seseorang dengan beraninya meniup telinga Sasuke berniat ingin menjahili ketika melihat Sasuke sedang melamun sembari melihat pemandangan diluar jendela.

Bamm! Dengan gerakan spontan Sasuke memukul kepala Neji. "Neji, lain kali jangan buat begitu untuk menarik perhatianku!" bentak Sasuke pada Neji. "Rapat akan dilanjutkan besok, jadi kurasa sekarang rapat selesai." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi..tapi.. aku sudah memanggil mu berkali- kali..hiks..hiks..dan apa-apaan aku ingin menarik perhatianmu? Gaaraku lebih menarik.." ratap seorang model iklan shampoo(ehh!) sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

.

 _Hari ini hukuman ku berakhir. Dan juga, sudah genap 2 minggu aku tidak bertemu dan bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke- teme._ Pikir Naruto didalam hati.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak mengerti! Aku sedang membicarakan soal Naruto-chan!"

"Huh, suara siapa? Mengapa juga menyebut namaku?" Bisik Naruto lirih sembari berjalan mengendap-endap menuju satu ruangan.

" _Ini ? Ruangan OSIS! Tapi kenapa aku perlu bersembunyi pula."_ Pikir Naruto dan membalikkan badan nya untuk pergi dari situ sebelum berhenti untuk mendengar percakapan dari orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimanapun kamu harus berterus-terang pada Naruto-chan! Jika terus begini, nanti dia juga akan menderita!"

" _berterus-terang? Untuk apa?" Pikir Naruto polos tidak mengerti (sepertinya otak Naruto menjadi Dobe). Sembari mengintai kedalam ruangan osis yang menampakkan wujud dua sosok manusia didalam nya._

"Hn… tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku akan berterus-terang padanya hari ini". Jawab Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Naruto yang mendengar menjadi shock dan terdiam diluar karena bimbang ketahuan menguping percakapan mereka berdua. _"Mungkin.. Sasuke mau memutuskan hubungan ini."_

" _hikss…hiks.. Aku tidak mau ! Walaupun waktu itu aku mengatakan mau berpisah tapi.. aku tak bermaksud demikian. Sasuke juga tak mengucapkan kata putus waktu itu, jadi sekarang adalah waktunya untuk dia memberikan kata putus secara jelas? Hikss..hikss… aku tak rela!"_ Naruto menangis terisak-isak sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto terus berlari menuju ke kelasnya dan menuju terus ke mejanya di dalam kelas itu. Meletakkan kepala diatas meja, kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

' _kita berpisah!' aku tak ingin mendengarkan perkataan itu dari bibir Sasuke! !_

"Waktu sekolah sudah berakhir Uzumaki. Kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya teman sekelas Naruto dan mau segera keluar kelas tapi sudah dihadang oleh Sasuke dengan wajah khas Uchiha.

"Uchiha- sama?"

"Dimana Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_.

"Uzumaki-san? Dia berada di sana.. sambil menoleh kebelakang mau menunjukkan arah tempat duduk Naruto yang berada di meja miliknya. Tapi, justru tempat yang ditunjukkan sudah kosong tidak menampakkan sosok berambut terang berisik itu.

"Eh?! Aneh, baru sebentar tadi ada. Atau dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali.."

" _Jangan sampai dia melihatku. Jangan sampai dia melihatku. Jangan sampai dia melihatku. Jangan sampai dia melihatku. Jangan sampai dia melihatku.."_ ternyata sosok yang dicari oleh Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja sambil merapalkan mantera supaya tubuhnya yang mungil tak kan terlihat oleh dua orang yang masih menunggu di depan pintu masuk kelas.

"Apa benar? Ya sudah, tidak masalah . Jika bertemu Uzumaki Naruto nanti tolong sampaikan pesan ku ini ya. Katakan padanya bila aku akan menunggu di Ichiraku's Ramen pada jam 2.30pm nanti! Semoga bisa bertemu nanti atau tidak." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tangannya keatas membuat gaya seperti menyuruh seseorang untuk diam.

"Aku tak akan beranjak dari tempat itu dan akan tetap menunggu sehingga kau datang dobe!"

"Uchiha-sama sedang berbicara sama siapa?" tanya teman sekelas Naruto.

" _hiks..hikss.. Rupanya Sasuke sudah tau aku sedang bersembunyi disini. Jadi akhirnya, aku tetap tak dapat melarikan diri lagi. Aku memang dobe!"_

" _Melarikan diri dari perasaan terluka!" batin Naru tersiksa._

.

.

.

Ichiraku's Ramen

Naruto berdiri didepan pintu masuk Ichiraku's Ramen dengan ditemani oleh Sai. Dari luar Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke sudah duduk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Mari masuk Sai." Menghela napas pelan, Naruto mengajak Sai masuk ke dalam toko.

"Naru?" Sai hanya melihat Naruto dan mengikuti saja kehendak Naruto, walaupun senyuman jelas tercetak diwajah milik Sai namun senyuman itu masih terlihat hambar dan ada juga raut kesedihan yang terlihat pada bola mata hitam milik Sai, tapi sudah tentu Naruto pasti tidak akan pernah melihat perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada Sai.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah kearah Sasuke yang masih setia duduk menanti kehadiran Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, maaf saya terlambat, kau belum menunggu lama kan? Em, kenalkan ini pacar baruku namanya Sai. Jadi hubungan antara kita juga sudah selesai."

Sasuke hanya menatap kedua sosok manusia di depannya dengan pandangan datar sedatar jalanraya. Jika diperhatikan dengan teliti maka akan terlihat tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke adalah tatapan sendu atau mungkin juga pandangan kecewa.

Perlahan Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menunduk, perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya mengambil tas disisinya untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan pacar barunya.

" _Maaf kan Naru, Sasuke-teme. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk kita berdua"_ inner Naruto sambil menunduk sedih.

"Naru-chan? Apa ini keputusan yang tepat?"

"Tak apa Sai, lagipula tujuan Sasuke mau bertemu juga adalah untuk berpisah. Dengan berbuat begini pun tidak ada bedanya." Naruto coba memamerkan senyuman walaupun senyumannya adalah senyuman hambar.

"TARAAA."

Seseorang muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"Wah! Yang ini pasti Naru-chan kan! Sasuke-chan selalu menceritakan perihal kamu pada kami. Lihatlah ini! Sasuke-chan buat khusus untuk kamu!" kata seseorang itu yang dikenali sebagai Ayame sambil mengulurkan semangkuk Ramen yang masih berasap kedepan Naruto.

"Eh, tapi dimana Sasuke-chan? Apa dia pergi ke toilet?" Tanya Ayame sambil mencari keberadaanya.

Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat kejutan yang berada didepannya. " Iii..iini..? ta..tapii..tungguuu duluu. Ini untukku? Apa maksud kalian?"

Sambil tersenyum Ayame coba menjelaskan "Maaf karena membuatmu bingung Naru-chan. Sebenarnya begini, beberapa minggu kemarin, Sasuke-chan datang ke sini dan secara tiba-tiba mengatakan kepada kami sambil memohon untuk mengajarkan kepadanya bagaimana cara untuk membuat Ramen yang enak untuk diberikan kepada pacarnya yang tersayang."

"Pada awalnya, kami mengatakan kepadanya untuk beli saja. Bukankah itu lebih mudah tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke-chan. Dia bilang mau bikin sendiri dari mi hingga kuahnya. Katanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat pacarnya yang manis menangis."

"Lihat, kami juga mengambil photo kenangan saat Sasuke-chan sedang membuat mi. Semangat sekali dia waktu itu. Jadi saranku Naru-chan harus memaafkan kesalahan Sasuke-chan ya." Pinta Ayame sambil tersenyum manis dan memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Naruto.

" _Sasuke yang terlihat tidak berperasaan dan berwajah datar terlihat dingin dimata orang yang memandangnya itu ..?"_

" _Tapi kenapa?"_

Naruto merampas ponsel ditangan Ayame sambil berlari keluar. "Ponselku! Tunggu! Mau kemana?!" teriak Ayame.

Sai yang masih berada disitu menghampiri Ayame. "Jangan khawatir Ayame-san. Sebentar lagi dia pasti kembali" Sai coba menenangkan Ayame sambil tersenyum palsu dan perlahan mengundurkan dirinya dari tempat itu karena merasa keberadaannya yang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi.

Sementara keadaan Naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda. Masih berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke.

" _Betapa bodohnya diriku ini! Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar! Aku harus mengejar Sasuke! Mungkin gelar yang diberikan Sasuke kepada ku adalah benar. Aku benar-benar dobe!"_ (akhirnya Naruto mau mengaku juga *dirasengan Naruto).

"Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto masih mengejar Sasuke.

Memegang tangan Sasuke." Aku bilang berhenti! Kenapa lari?" Kata Naruto sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sasuke! Jika kau ingin berpisah, kenapa kau membuatkan ku ramen hasil dari tanganmu?" teriak Naruto hampir menangis ketika melihat tidak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis pegangan tangan Naruto untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari tangan nya.

"Yang mau berpisah itu kamu! Aku sendiri tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Kamu menganggap ku seperti apa? Dan kini, kamu juga mencari pacar lain untuk menggantikan diriku!"

Naruto shock melihat Sasuke. Perlahan wajah Naruto berubah warna.

" _Sasuke menangis?"_

"Jangan melihat wajah mengenaskanku !" teriak Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain supaya Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

 _Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku, Sasuke akan menunjukkan sisi lainnya._

 _Sasuke terlihat sangat manis juga imut!_

"Dari dulu juga sudah kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai dirimu sudah lama. Apa lagi yang membuatmu sulit untuk mempercayaiku? Dan juga, kenapa sewaktu di ruangan OSIS kemarin kau mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku?!" Kata Sasuke sambil terisak pelan dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Itu… Itu karena.. Kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dirimu juga sudah lelah dengan ku.. Tapi sewaktu bersama dengan assisten OSIS keadaan mu sebaliknya. Kamu sering bersemangat saat bersama dengannya." lirih Naruto putus asa.

"Itu perbedaan antara kekasih dan teman. Aku perlu selalu tampil tenang dan berusaha menjaga imej karena bimbang kamu sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi! Dan, sudah tentu aku lelah! Aku juga kurang percaya diri." Sasuke meneruskan langkah kecil kakinya sambil diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Erm.. Erm.. jadi sebenarnya itu bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya dalam arti kata lain kamu mencoba untuk terlihat kuat didepanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kamu tak suka aku bersikap begini?!" airmata Sasuke perlahan turun mengalir di pipi nya.

" _Rupanya ini sifat sebena_ _r_ _Sasuke."_

"Hihihi." Sasuke yang mendengar suara ketawa Naruto perlahan memutarkan badan menghadap Naruto dan terpaku melihat senyumannya . Senyum yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, aku akan tetap menyukainya! Tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Namun aku akan tetap berada disamping Sasuke. Karena aku mencintainya."

"Jadi.. boleh kita kembali seperti semula? Maaf juga karena membohongi dirimu. Sai bukanlah pacarku." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya.

Wajah Sasuke perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah.

 _Salah paham.._

 _Dan.._

 _Saling melukai hati masing-masing.._

 _Saling menerima kekurangan.._

 _Barulah titik awal percintaan akan dimulai.._

 _Apapun rintangan dan masalah yang akan melanda.._

 _Kami pasti akan menghadapinya bersama-sama pada kedepannya.._

 _Kami tak perlu lagi merasa bimbang.._

 _Karena kami akan terus melangkah terus maju kehadapan hingga ke titik yang terakhir._

Omake

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Menandakan bahwa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan secara tiba-tiba, teringat akan ramen yang disediakan oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto datar sambil berpikir apalagi yang dipikirkan oleh Dobenya itu.

"Sasuke, Mari kita pergi ke Ichiraku's Ramen! Ramen yang kau buat terlihat enak." Walaupun Naruto hanya melihatnya sekilas.

Sasuke hanya _bersweat drop_ menatap ke arah Naruto. Menghela napas lega. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto sambil menuntun menuju Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kembali, dobe. Menikmati Ramen." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yang sudah tentu tidak disadari oleh Naruto.

"Setelah ini, jangan mengucapkan kata-kata berpisah lagi Dobe! Aku bisa gila saat kau mengenalkan pacarmu yang baru!"

"Iya Teme! Kami hanya bersandiwara tadi !"

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan ke ichiraku's Ramen, sambil sesekali berdebat hal sepele yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

. . . . .

OWARI

 **NOTES***

 **Maaf kerana update yang lama. Saya juga kurang keyakinan diri untuk mengepost chap yang ini haha.. semasa mengetik chap 2 ini saya mengganggu banyak orang, juga membuka banyak sites dan juga bantuan dari google untuk masalah bahasa Indonesia ini tapi hasil nya tetap saya merasa gagal..(maaf kan saya) T^T**

 **Juga terima kasih kepada Versyaa, Thanea, Michhazz kerana mereka sudah memeriksa ulang penulisan ini walaupun mereka sangat sibuk.**

 **Dan tentu juga kepada kristiana kerana sering diganggu pada waktu malam.**

 **Terima kasih ada juga ya yang sudi membaca fic ku ini walaupun tetap juga gagal. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Shiro-Theo21 - maaf kerana di chapter 1 bahasa nya lucu XD di chap 2 ini apa masih lucu ya ?**

 **Classical Violin – ini sudah saya cuba perbaiki XD**

 **Gyumin4ever – kuro SNL- guest – ini sudah update chap baru.**

 **Read & review XD**


End file.
